


Radiance

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kid Bhalla, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: What's going on in the royal kitchen of Mahishmati?





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saamraagini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saamraagini/gifts).



"And what are YOU doing here in the kitchen, may I ask? And that too with TWO jars of coconut oil?” Sivagami Devi’s silky voice breezed into the kitchen.

“Noth… nothing, Mother,” stammered little Bhallaladeva, clearly petrified at the sight of his formidable mother.

Truth be told, Sivagami hadn’t expected to see him either. The news of oil jars vanishing from the kitchen faster than you could say Amarendra Baahubali had made her wonder if it was her husband drinking up all the oil, now that he couldn’t find something to drink. 

“Tell me the truth, Bhalla. Nothing but the truth!” Sivagami tried to sound her thunderous best, suppressing a smirk.

“I… I just wanted to… to a.. add some… some radiance to my hair,” Bhalla managed to blurt out without bursting into tears. “I wanted it to look like… like…”

“Baahubali? The lustre of your hair is remarkable, in case you didn’t realise,” Sivagami chimed in. “Off to your archery lessons now, you are getting late. And the next time I catch you…”

None of them required a completion of the sentence, because both of them knew the possible consequences of disobeying the one whose word was the law.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> @saamraagini: I had initially written this in response to the prompt Lustre (which got modified to Radiance) for the Alphabet fic challenge on Tumblr. Since it matches a certain BBE prompt from you I decided to republish it here. Hope you like it!


End file.
